The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Chinese redbud plant, which is given the varietal denomination of ‘Chongyang’.
In September 2005, a naturally occurring whole plant mutation Chinese redbud plant was found among seedlings in Yushan Village, Suiping County, Henan Province, China. The mutated plants bloomed out in both spring as ordinary Chinese redbud plant, and late September. Autumn flowers had a same color as spring flowers, and also had a huge amount. However, autumn florescence was longer than spring florescence. The autumn flowers withered after frost.
In April 2006, branches of the mutated Chinese redbud plant were grafted to a normal Chinese redbud plant through whip grafting. In late September 2006, the grafted plant bloomed again and grew well.
In spring 2007, the grafted plant was asexually reproduced by laying and grafting. Characteristics thereof were all kept.
From 2008-2013, after generations of asexual reproduction, no atavism or further mutation was observed. All generations grew well. Characteristics of the distinct variety were kept stable.
The seedlings base mentioned above has Cercis chinensis and Cercis canadensis ‘Forest Pansy’. The soil is excellent with sufficient drainage. There is no pollution source around, and the nursery is closed with only one entrance. The local summer average maximum temperature is 38 degrees Celsius, the average winter minimum temperature is −6 degrees Celsius. Annual average rainfall is 800 mm.
The new and distinct variety of Chinese redbud plant is not commercially available.